In addition to motor vehicles, homeowners usually use their garages to store a variety of different types of indoor and outdoor items, such as bicycles, rakes, gardening tools, a lawn mower, automotive items, lawn chairs, and one or more ladders by way of example. As a result, typically the available storage space in a garage is limited.
To address this storage space problem, a variety of systems and devices have been developed to enable homeowners to try maximize the use of the available space in their garages. Most of these storage systems and devices are either adjacent to or mounted on a garage wall and are used to store and organize a variety of different items on or adjacent the walls of the garage. Unfortunately, even with these prior storage systems and devices, many homeowners still do not have enough space in their garage to store their items, in particular ladders.